<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready or not, here I come! by adiosnoninos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286801">Ready or not, here I come!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosnoninos/pseuds/adiosnoninos'>adiosnoninos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Hide and Seek on extreme mode, M/M, Panic Attacks, Psychological Horror, Red String of Fate, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosnoninos/pseuds/adiosnoninos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Taeil could break his string, he would have done it on his way there. He would have turned his car back, told Jaehyun to start looking for a new apartment and blend in the obscurity of the city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Taeil &amp; Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Moon Taeil/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NCT Spookfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ready or not, here I come!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you noticed a difference in quality of my beta-ed works, you have <a href="https://twitter.com/gravityongs">ale</a><br/>to thank for that &lt;3</p><p>kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!</p><p>socials:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/weishenvtaiyi">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/adiosnoninos">curiouscat</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Will you really be back in the morning hyung?” Jaehyun asked as Taeil unplugged his phone from the socket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun would be setting in an hour or two and the location sent to him was a 30-minute drive from their place. Taeil contemplated whether he should stay at home and risk a potential stalker or confront this mysterious stranger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cryptic message was sent on a Sunday. All it contained was a location and the date and time they should meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They warned that he should come alone or else harm will come in their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick Naver search showed an elementary school. He wondered why they would want to meet in a place where children came to learn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil replied with a “?”, thinking it was an elaborate prank set up by his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute later, the unknown number texted back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unknown:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you want to find out what lies at the end?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ominous message sparked an argument between them. Jaehyun insisted he should ignore the message. There was a rise in soulmate-related killings and he was not willing to risk losing a friend over a chance encounter. Taeil argued that he can take care of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the younger lost the argument and avoided him for the next few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Taeil prepared to go out, Jaehyun stared blankly at the tv. The two haven't said a word to each other for days, beyond the occasional nods and gestures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally broke the silence between them. "Jae, I'm going out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun made no move to respond, still staring straight ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil’s heart lurched at the sight. Jaehyun is a quiet person. He preferred expressing his thoughts through actions. To see him so quiet, instead of wishing him to be safe, broke his heart. He sat next to the younger and hugged him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in the morning I promise," he continued, "We can eat at that breakfast bar you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun did not respond, only nodded his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil reluctantly let go and walked to the door. He wasn’t sure if he heard Jaehyun saying “Please stay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he did, it was more of a prayer. He hated that they spent the last few days in tense silence. If he came back, he promised to make up for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil threw one last glance at his best friend before closing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart pounded when he killed the engine. In front of him was an old, abandoned building about two stories high. Several windows were boarded shut and there was nothing blocking the entrance. Ivy grew along the walls, overgrown weeds surrounding the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chilly October air crept in and he hugged his jacket tighter. At sundown, it’s giving him a creepy vibe as he stared at the abandoned building in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil knew he wouldn’t be alone for the whole night. Someone left their car nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Probably his soulmate’s car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red string on his wrist felt heavier as if warning him of his impending doom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The string felt even more real. It was no longer a blinking, almost translucent thing. When he tried to tug on it, the bond felt strong. On the other side of his string was his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They must have been that desperate to get rid of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a destiny neither of them could escape.  If Taeil could break his string, he would have done it on his way there. He would have turned his car back, told Jaehyun to start looking for a new apartment and blend in the obscurity of the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he didn’t get out of this sick game of fate alive, he hoped that Jaehyun would be able to take care of his cat and plants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone suddenly vibrated with a new notification. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His soulmate must have heard him arrive and was giving him a head start. Thirteen hours of hiding and running for his life, in exchange for their identity. His hand shook as he locked his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Couldn’t they have just met under normal circumstances? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t have had to endure the heartbreaking sight of his best friend being so strangely quiet before he left. The image of an emotionless and quiet Jaehyun was burned at the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unknown:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Your time starts as soon as you get inside the building. 10 minutes’ head start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made the sign of the cross with his hands, taking a deep breath. Taeil prayed to any higher being out there for guidance and survival. Wetness dripped down his left cheek and he wiped it off quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely, there was a God out there who would save him so he could go home alive and in one piece, pretending this nightmare had never happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using his phone as a flashlight, Taeil entered the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is a game of hide and seek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rules are simple: hide and try not to be caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a creak each time he took a step as he explored most of the first floor. Chairs and tables were littered in each room as its occupants had abandoned the building in a haste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. Judging from the cracks on the wall and some of the abandoned textbooks, the place couldn’t have been older than 30 years. Once upon a time, someone studied here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He survived school for 21 years only to </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably </span>
  </em>
  <span>be killed in a school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How ironic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In some classrooms, there were sleeping bags left behind. None of them look recent either. Someone must have driven out the homeless long ago. It could have also belonged to those who dared to stay in this place for the night but left because they were too scared to continue being there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he arrived at the second floor to begin exploring possible hiding places, he heard the sound of metal hitting against metal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his cue to find the first hiding place he could think of. If he recalled, both ends of the hallways had stairs and he needed to cover his tracks. Otherwise, it would be over not even an hour in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready or not, here I come!” A voice echoed from downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil spotted a sign that said "science laboratory". It looked like there would be plenty of big enough closets to fit him in, making it a good hiding spot, but maybe, he thought, it’d be too obvious, too easy to guess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the classrooms on the first floor had several boxes stacked on top of one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If his soulmate made it to the second floor, he could run to that room and stack them against the doors. It could buy him some time to escape through the windows. None of the rules said what counted as the premises. As long as they never found out he went outside, he should be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another clang indicated that they were on the opposite end of the hall. It seemed like they wanted to check the second floor rooms. He’d save that room as a last resort just in case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil ran as quietly as he could, careful to minimize the creaking noises. He ducked into one of the classrooms and hid in one of the cabinets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the closet, it was cramped and dusty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil would be there for a while if he was lucky enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the worst, he is backed into a tight corner with nowhere to go, no second chance to cling on to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heavy doors in the cafeteria on the first floor slammed shut on the floor below and his heart started to beat even faster. The ringing in his ears grew louder and his hands felt clammy as well. He whipped his head back and forth,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he strained his ears enough, he could hear the other doors being closed and opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What kind of sick game of hide and seek was this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If his soulmate enjoyed escape games, then why not those simulated ones where you have to pay a few thousand won to escape within a set time limit? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did they like the feeling of being in control of everything, turning him into a lab rat and set loose in a gigantic maze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun loved those games especially. They would visit those during their free time. The thrill of being able to figure out something is different from being forced to play a game of cat and mouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind wandered to Jaehyun in an instance. Was he still awake, worrying about Taeil’s safety? Was he already asleep in his bed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made him hope, even for the briefest moment. He grasped on to it as tightly as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, he wanted to crash in Jaehyun’s room and ditch work to catch up on sleep for at least one (or maybe, if he was feeling feisty, two) days. He would take Jaehyun out to their favorite breakfast place and stay there until the staff kicked them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would wander around the city to their heart’s content, getting inside random prop shops and pointing out things they wanted for their apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bang interrupted his thoughts, a sign that they were now in the classroom that Taeil hid in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His soulmate must have been meticulous because he heard them open the closet doors one by one. As the footsteps drew closer, he closed his eyes and begged for a chance to live another day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The closet beside him was opened and a loud scoff could be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh my god, he’s going to die right this second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would happen to him if he actually died? Would anyone, save for Jaehyun and his family, even miss him? He is just a minuscule, easily missed speck in the river of life, sinking to the bottom as the current carried the rest away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would watch people move on from him. They would commiserate his short-lived existence, talking about what he could have done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the crack on the closet door, he could make out a shadowy figure moving about near his hiding spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They opened cabinets at a random, each reaction growing more frustrated. The only light source in the room was the flashlight on their hand. Each time they closed the door, Taeil held his breath, afraid that the light might catch him inside the closet and give away where he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to die yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To him, there was nothing more horrible than losing again so easily. Maybe it was because he was so competitive or because he just simply was a sore loser. If he was going to go down, he’d rather go down with a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But God, right now, cramped in an old closet and the adrenaline wearing off,  he couldn’t help but think that a) losing was going to be a pain in the ass and b) that he has to have the worst luck out there for his death to happen inside a closet, Why did his life have to end like this? Why couldn’t he have been fated to someone else? To someone he knows? Why is the world so -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they could open the closet door and find Taeil, there was a loud crash at the end of the hallway.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil heard them cackle delightedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re making this easy for me, huh?” they said before walking away, the sound of footsteps growing distant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited for several minutes, just to make sure the coast was clear before opening the closet door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been such a close call, he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil crawled towards the nearest door and peeked in the hallway. With no sign of the other person coming out, he quietly jogged towards the stairs and made his way down to the first floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so close to being killed this early on. He survived by a stroke of luck. This game was going on easier than he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving back on the first floor, he debated between hiding in the room at the left wing of the building, however, that would be too close to them, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the other sound of crashing, he panicked and went into the first door he found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which turned out to be the janitor’s closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, there were some boxes that he could hide behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albeit the con was, it was a very narrow fit. He’d have to squeeze in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved as quietly and as carefully as possible behind the boxes. One wrong move would send the boxes toppling and reveal where he was. The task proved to be more difficult than he thought as he was still shaking uncontrollably from being almost discovered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The constant ringing in his ears didn’t help much either. His suddenly uncooperative limbs were even worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he could move behind the boxes, he could just sit down and force himself to calm down. Maybe force his mind to start thinking of a rational escape route. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entrance seemed enticing to exit this place,  but he didn’t know whether his soulmate brought a gun with them or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil had to hide, his soulmate had to find him. It’s not like they were taking turns in hiding and searching either - Taeil was just the anxious prey that his soulmate could feast on sooner or later as all odds were against him. He didn’t even have the advantage of being in a building he was familiar with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is one-sided game with no winners, only losers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he made it out, that is if he actually did, there is no way he would stay in a dark room now. The feeling of being followed by an unseen figure lingering for as long as he lived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The footsteps came back, followed by a sound of something being dragged across the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil jolted at the sound and froze when the boxes toppled over. He might have been lucky the first time but he’s not sure if he would be as lucky the second time around. Surviving on sheer luck might not really be an effective strategy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the door, his soulmate complained about how windy this place was while walking. Once the footsteps disappeared, Taeil slid down on the floor, a hand covering his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luck was running out faster than he thought. What if they found him right away this time? His breathing picked up as he stared at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could burst in at any moment. The entire 18 square meters is a dead-end for anyone trying to escape. The very room used to store things for cleaning might as well become his new grave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black spots dotted his vision, static running down his body. His eyelids drooped as exhaustion took over his body, passing out not long after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his dream, he was in the safety of his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fate liked playing cruel jokes on innocent people like him it seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had done nothing wrong. People called him one of the nicest friends to be around. He volunteered on the weekends, helped old ladies cross the street, and fed the neighborhood cats because the landlord wouldn’t let them have a pet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar cream walls, yellowed at the ceiling due to age, the softness of his favorite blanket, and the whirr of the space heater somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked again. He must be really dreaming. There is no way he is instantly back at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small flat screen tv in front of him, probably the most expensive appliance they could afford, was playing old reruns of The Return of Superman. Most of the time, it ended up as background noise as he and his roommate talked about their day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the said roommate, Jaehyun was fast asleep beside him, his mouth hanging open. Taeil chuckled as he hitched the younger’s blanket higher, causing him to stir and grunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why this particular dream—more like a memory, stuck out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmares were more common. From the ones he couldn’t remember when he woke up gasping to the ones that distracted him for days, lingering around him like a permanent shadow, even the brightest and clearest skies turning into dull, grey ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On most days, the nightmares left him sleepless and anxious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil didn't know what he had done to deserve to be put in a situation like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People were born in the world, hoping for a happy ending. Children were told stories where the hero met the love of their life through a red string. It had always been a happy ending in the stories, something to look forward to when growing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil is sure that as the childish innocence wore off, a lot of the children who used to enjoy these types of stories, would lose the hopeful spark in their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, not all fairytales were meant to be happy, he guesses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This could be his moment of respite, a happy bubble to protect him from the cruel world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their tiny, shared apartment of 5 years, neither of them willing to let go of the memories. Its yellowed, peeling walls held more memories than any place he had ever visited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It could be his subconscious’ way of telling him that he should have ignored the text. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil leaned his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, basking in the warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger wrapped an arm around him on instinct, an action already deeply ingrained from their long movie nights.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This is home. Nothing beats the comfort of familiarity—of safety, a reassuring touch. It wrapped him like his favorite blanket on a rainy day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished he could be as innocent as the children on TV. They were still young, the world being, or at least seeming, kind to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world’s gentle caress would soon turn into harsh slaps, the bubbling laughter dying and turning into tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a pity that these children would learn that love can be cruel. Love, being the thing most humans yearned for, can be twisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a piano brought him back to the real world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long he had passed out for. A crick on his neck indicated he collapsed in the most uncomfortable position ever known to mankind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dream had been a breath of fresh air, a source of comfort in this living nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick glance at his phone showed it was quarter to 4 AM and his battery was 48%. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piano was out of tune, which made the song feel even more unsettling. He recognized Saint-Saens’ Danse Macabre, its eerie notes hung heavily in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adding to that,   the sound of the piano keys being slammed completely changed the tune - rather than its usual melancholic tune, it made it seem heavy, it sounded like an unspoken threat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wanted him dead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Why his soulmate chose this specific piece he didn’t know but it creeped him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Death, no matter what your standing in life was, would always eventually invite you for its dance. It would invite you out of nowhere and you would have no choice but to join.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, Taeil was waltzing with death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With every count, he was trying to avoid meeting their eyes, afraid of what he would see. With every turn, he was careful to not bring attention to himself, afraid of the spotlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has always been afraid of being the center of attention. Taeil shied away from it as much as possible. His goal in life was to live as peacefully as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the swell of the music, he carefully opened the door to the janitor’s closet and walked as quietly as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Creak. Creak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil is bad at reading people. He only had the barest inkling of what his soulmate wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do they, just like him, have someone to go home to? It wouldn’t justify why they wanted him dead though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is one thing for sure, his soulmate is a psychopath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a new resolve to survive, Taeil started looking for another possible hiding place. He’s not sure if they could hear him begin to move around again. The distorted tune wasn’t helping either. It only furthered the sense of dread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of fading away, the song ended abruptly, reminding Taeil that he was not here to swoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As lovely as their fucked-up rendition of the song was, the game is still ongoing. There is a possible psychopath who wanted him dead on the loose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart raced as he climbed up a few steps. They might choose to roam the first floor again, seeing that they must be somewhere in there. Before he could reach the second floor, there was light on the opposite end of the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peeked carefully, covering his mouth ‘to conceal a gasp as he recognized the other person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil had seen him before. It had been when he joined Jaehyun to visit his friend in KAIST. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was three years ago. His hair was platinum blond before. Taeil was too drunk to recognize any features but he remembered seeing red on his wrist and it led to the blonde sitting on the steps in the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no full recollection of events that occurred that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only remembered waking up with the worst hangover of his life. Jaehyun had already left for his morning classes and Taeil hadn’t had a class until 4 PM. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His roommate, being the kind friend he was, left some painkillers, two bottles of water, and a note that some soup was in the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to conjure an image, anything to remember the day. It’s like his brain put restricted access on that certain part of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt crept in his heart. If he could put out a message that he wanted to talk with them, to explain themselves over, maybe they would change their mind and let him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned around and he ducked behind the wall. Taeil tiptoed down the stairs and went to the left wing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the door to the last room open, coughing when dust flew everywhere. Taeil turned on his phone's flashlight as the room was so dark, that he could barely make out what was in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one door to this room and the darkness could also provide him some cover, even if that probably wasn’t going to be enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the center of the room stood an old piano. It must have been the same piano he had heard earlier. His fingers itched to play but he wouldn’t want to give away his position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the music room, it gave him more time to think of other possible places he could hide. Maybe he could try one of the rooms on the second floor? He already exhausted any possible hiding places on the ground floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The library? It’s a risky choice. He had nothing to arm himself with. If he’s lucky, he could push down the shelves and make his escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flung the library doors open and ran inside, hiding among the shelves. The entire room was like a miniature maze, partially obscuring him from the view. Taeil ducked when he saw the light shine straight through the shelves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, there weren’t a lot of places he could hide in there. Hiding under the tables would make it difficult for him to crawl out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only choice he had now is to play a game of hide and seek by the shelves and exit the room safely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost wanted to laugh out loud right then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t that what he was doing for the past few hours already?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil held his breath when a pair of feet appeared. They did not move for almost a minute. Inside, he started praying what could be his fifth or sixth prayer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had lost count of how many prayers he had sent only for them to be unheard by any deity out there that could possibly help him. He was truly, and unutterably, terrified.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heaved a sigh of relief when the feet finally moved away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil went in the opposite direction of the footsteps, hoping he could finally get out of the library and hide in another room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While walking, he was suddenly yanked back by a strong force, followed by a hand covering his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thrashed wildly as he struggled to free himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go! Please let me go!” He begged, his pleas falling into deaf ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> His captor obviously being much stronger, compared to Taeil who had been running on pure adrenaline for hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You’re so fucking sick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up or I will quite literally make blood spill from your mouth to keep you quiet,” they threatened him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the flashlight shone on his face, Taeil’s eyes widened in recognition and he tried to pull himself away. There was a hardbound book on one of the shelves and he grabbed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil waited until he gained momentum and swung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His captor let go of him and he hit them much harder. Using the momentary distraction, Taeil ran away as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room spun around him as he stumbled outside the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The close brush with death left his mind a muddled mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe that his soulmate was none other than Jaehyun’s co-worker, Qian Kun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the game, he only heard about him, only putting a face to the name because of the photos they had shown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never expected that they would be his soulmate. A very murderous one if he may add.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil picked the classroom in front of him as the next place to hide. Within the last 11 hours, he had grown somewhat familiar with the layout of the building. Kun wouldn’t easily find him here, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned against the cool walls, the moonlight streaming through the cracks. Taeil checked his pockets to see if he had his car keys. He let out a curse when he discovered they were empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That meant one thing: he had to go back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil ran back to the library he was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his phone as his only light source, he frantically searched around. He spotted his car keys by one of the chairs and grabbed them, running back towards the room he left his phone in. He was not sure how much battery percentage was left but he needed to make a call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dashed out of the room as quickly as he could, dodging the stray boxes standing in his way. His phone was left inside one of the classrooms upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun was still upstairs as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought of going home. Apologies on the tip of his tongue as he stared at the stairs in front of him. Going up meant instant death for him. He could turn back, leave the hellish building, and drive away as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winning the game meant closure to him. It also meant he could go home, apologize to Jaehyun for his stubbornness, and take him out to their breakfast bar. They would laugh off the horrifying experience and pretend it never happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil hated breaking promises.  He had implied that he</span>
  <em>
    <span> would </span>
  </em>
  <span>go home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he wanted to win the game, he had to win fair and square. Call him boring but he hated breaking rules. Besides, he only had a few minutes until sunrise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to reassure Jaehyun he would definitely make it back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He will make it home, Taeil thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back and ran to the last place he was in. Taeil didn’t suddenly care that Kun might be armed and kill him on spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone was left on the top of one of the tables. As he grabbed the keys, Kun burst into the classroom, a crazed glint in his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them stood still, not making a move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun looked delighted, the grin on his face somehow growing wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tag, you're it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil broke into a sprint, running up the stairs. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he was faced with a door. With its weakened hinges, he easily kicked it down and found himself at the rooftop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing to hide behind, nothing useful to protect him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night sky was already beginning to change in color to give way to the dawn of a new day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly tried to make a call, only for someone to snatch it away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun stood right behind him, his phone in one hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyunnie,” Kun read the name of the contact in a mocking tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw the phone to the side as if he was throwing trash away. Taeil stood frozen in his spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to die right there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He didn’t even get to say a proper goodbye to Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun brandished a knife from his pocket, taking time to admire it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t like it when pretty boys like you speak so filthily. Doesn’t suit your face at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want me dead so badly?” Taeil spat back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Moon Taeil. Majored in Mass Communications. Lived with Jung Jaehyun since sophomore year. Everyone liked the perfect image you gave them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of his best friend, he growled, clenching his fist in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing Taeil’s agitation, Kun continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could have been friends in better circumstances. But too bad,” the maniacal grin on his face dropped, replaced by one of pure hatred “you’re in love with Jaehyun instead of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization came like a freight train, hitting him at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They might be soulmates, but he didn’t luck out with an understanding one.  Even as he hid for hours on end, he only thought of Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not once did he think about Kun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even before coming to the location. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like, he never even gave fated soulmates a thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Taeil could respond, Kun plunged the knife on his stomach, twisting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cried out in pain as Kun stepped back to admire his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil fell backward,  hitting the ground with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain was beyond imaginable. It is like fire burned inside him, multiplied by a thousandfold. He could only groan in pain as Kun had a pleased smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nerve of this guy, living off others’ pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the knife lodged deeply in him, the only thought he could muster was that he'd need to take a raincheck on the breakfast bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were so pretty back then. Sicheng had introduced us, but you were too busy looking at your best friend like he hung the moon and stars just for you.” Kun treated the word “best friend” like it wronged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil was aware that some soulmates met when one or both of them had a significant other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He had never expected that Kun would willingly devise an elaborate plan just to get back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could say was "Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Do you want to know why?" Kun knelt on the ground, leaning closely ato him. "Because I hate you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I hate you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confession stirred something in him. They might have been soulmates but it didn't justify Kun deciding everything, from how they met to how it should end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kun turned his back on him, Taeil drew out the knife on his stomach and used it to stab Kun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quite a literal way of backstabbing someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a gurgling sound and he took it out immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun would bleed out within minutes, he was sure. With bloodied, shaky hands, Taeil used the last of his strength to crawl towards his phone, wincing every inch of the way to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he glanced at his arm out of the corner of his eye, he finally noticed the red string for the first time in hours. With everything that happened around him, neither of Kun or him had even bothered to look at their wrist to find out where the other was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red string around his wrist faded away, signifying the death of one’s soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Game over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He won the game.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Ring Ding Dong ringtone rang loudly, waking up the lone occupant of the house. Jaehyun blindly searched around his bed before locating his phone and answered.</p><p>"Jae, by the time you heard this, I'm already dead. Don't forget to feed the neighborhood cats like I taught you to. water the plants, especially Patricia, please? What a dramatic plant,"</p><p>There was a wet laugh at the end, followed by a choked sob. </p><p>"Find a roommate too. I think Donghyuck from IT needed a new roommate. Take care of yourself, yeah? Love you." </p><p>The last part was whispered, so quiet as if Taeil feared something.</p><p>A long beep. A shaky exhale.</p><p>He did not notice tears dropped from his eyes until he stood up. </p><p>He wished he had said goodbye, hugged him, or even begged to join him. Taeil must have been lonely out there, waiting for someone to save him.</p><p>That someone could have been Jaehyun. </p><p>Jaehyun got out of bed and went to the living area. He grabbed the watering can near the bookshelf to refill it. Once full, he watered the plants by the windowsill, watching as the plants perked up.</p><p>He made a mental note to visit the breakfast bar later and order Taeil's usual. Jaehyun will make fun of him much, <em> much </em>, later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>